Metal studs for use in constructing partition walls are becoming more prevalent. The metal studs have a generally C shaped cross section and are utilized in a manner similar to wooden studs for constructing partition walls. The metal studs are typically arranged vertically and tied together at the top and bottom by U shaped channel members which act as top and bottom plates for the stud wall. Stud walls which are subjected to wind and or axial loads such as is found if the stud wall forms the exterior wall or is a load bearing wall, require lateral support to provide resistance to rotation and minor axis bending under wind and axial loads.
The lateral support for the metal stud walls is generally provided by installing bridging members which tie the metal studs together at points intermediate the ends of the studs. These bridging members may be either metal strapping attached to the outside flanges of the studs or may be internal bridging members installed through openings provided in the web in the metal stud. In order to transfer the support provided by the internal bridging members to the metal studs, the bridging members are physically tied to the metal stud. In most installations, L shaped brackets are provided to transfer the support provided by the interior bridging members to the edges of the metal studs. These L shaped brackets are attached to the metal stud and the bridging member with the leg of the bracket being fastened to the interior bridging member and the upright of the L shaped bracket being attached to the metal stud. Where the bracket is installed on the outside of the web of the stud, it is a simple matter for the installer to lay the bracket in place and attach it to the bridging member and to the stud. If for some reason however, the bracket must be installed on the interior of the stud within the C channel, the bracket must be inserted into the interior of the stud at the top or bottom and slid to the proper position. As this must be accomplished before the stud is attached to the top track, it can increase the erection time necessary for the wall especially if the installer has to disconnect the stud from one of the tracks in order to install the bracket. There thus remains a need for a simple to install bracket for bridging members and metal studs which can be easily installed on either side of the web of the stud.